


Sea Change [podfic]

by sadcypress



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcypress/pseuds/sadcypress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the semester means Charles is even more the absent-minded professor than his norm.</p><p>But he's sure he would remember seeing someone like Erik at the laundromat, let alone stealing a <i>pelt</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Change [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sea Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691623) by [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/pseuds/Red). 



**Approximate Length** : 37 minutes  
**Download available** : Download the mp3 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3mc98jtwieg0fba/Sea_Change-_Red-Sadcypress.mp3) or here


End file.
